True Beauty
by Beneath my beautiful
Summary: Kensi does drastic things to get Deeks to want her, but little does she know, he already does. Contains the topics of anorexia and bulimia so might be a trigger.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you like it, and i do not mean to offend anyone on this topic. Thank you!

* * *

Kensi slowly stepped on the scale, dreading on what she might see. 140 the scale read. Kensi sighed, on what she saw. She hoped it would be 130, but that wasn't the case.

"No wonder Deeks doesn't want me" thought Kensi sadly. She stepped off the scale and looked in the mirror. All she saw was an ugly, fat girl who was not Deeks' type at all. She turned away, tired of seeing a face that Deeks would never love. She went to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Hey Kens" said Sam as she walked into the bullpen.

"Hey" she said back. She sat down and pulled out some work she had to finish. For about 30 minutes her and Sam worked peacefully, and quietly. Callen walked in to see Sam and Kensi working.

"What's up" asked Callen.

"Nothin" replied Kensi and Same in unison.

"Where's Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Right here" said Deeks as he walk through the door.

"Where were you?" asked Kensi.

"Did you miss me Fern while I was catching some waves? Next time you should join me." Deeks replied teasingly.

"No, I just didn't want to do all the paperwork" Kensi retorted, and she placed a pile of paper on his desk.

Suddenly Eric called out "we've got a case" and everyone headed upstairs to find out their assignment. The assignment was to figure out who killed a Navy officer who was off duty.

* * *

After the briefing, Kensi and Deeks headed out to the crime scene to look for clues that would give them a lead.

* * *

In the car Deeks wondered what was bothering Kensi, because she was so quiet. He then asked her if everything was alright and he just got a "everything fine Deeks, why do you care?" He wondered if everything was okay, but then realized it was probably "her time of the month", so he decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Kensi kept on thinking of ways she could attract Deeks. Suddenly she remembered all the comments he said about her eating habits. He sounded like was joking but maybe he wasn't. She decided she was going to diet, and lose weight to be more attractive and have Deeks want her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry if last chapter was really short. I was getting use to the format of the website. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: i do not own ncis la

* * *

The case turned out to be an easy one, and soon everyone finished their paperwork, said their "good nights" to each other and went home.

* * *

Kensi, as soon as she got to her place went to the scale and weighed herself. 140 the scale read. Kensi was pleased that she did not gain weight, but disappointed that she did not lose any. She decided that she would cut back on her calorie intake until she was 125 pounds. she decided that Deeks would then love her.

* * *

The Next Day...

Kensi walked into the bullpen with a new confidence, knowing after she lost weight Deeks would be hers.

"Morning guys" as she saw Sam and Callen talking about yesterday.

"Hey Kens" said Callen looking up from his conversation with Sam.

"Why so chipper this morning?" asked Sam.

"Just a good night sleep" replied Kensi.

"Mornin everybody" Deeks called as he walked in carrying a bag.

"Whats in the bag" asked Kensi

"Well Kensilina, the bag is filled my breakfast" Deeks replied.

He opened the bag and took out his breakfast: two donuts and an egg sandwich.

"What happened to being being healthy, preventing heart disease and stuff like that?" Asked Callen.

"Well, I got the donuts for Kensi of course and the egg sandwich is fairly healthy."

"Thanks Deeks, but I don't want any donuts" Kensi said, thinking of her resolve to take in less calories. All three men looked at her.

"What? I just don't want any donuts right now, I'm not hungry."

"Kensi, not wanting donuts and not hungry, this is a first." Said Sam with a smirk.

"That's why Deeks doesn't want me. Why would he want someone who is known to be always eating and hungry?" Thought Kensi. She stood up and said

"I'm going to the gym who's with me?"

Sam looked to Deeks and Callen who nodded and said

"Sure" and they headed towards the gym.

* * *

On the way to the gym Kensi realized that she could lose more weight by exercising. So with less calories and more exercising she was bound to lose weight fast. She decided that she would exercise as much as possible, made a goal to lose a pound a day, so Deeks would be attracted to her sooner.

* * *

Deeks kept on thinking about Kensi. Her not wanting a donut was strange, but maybe she really wasn't that hungry. Then he remembered the look on her face when Sam made the comment about her not being hungry strange. She looked hurt, but then quickly realized looked like that didn't bother her at all. He decided that it must be her time of the month so she might be a little hormonal. He wished he could figure out a way to tell her he loved her, and she was so beautiful.

* * *

Kensi and the guys worked out for about a hor. After, they were deciding where to eat lunch. After deciding to eat at this food cart that sells a variety of food, they headed out to eat. After Sam ordered some type of sandwich, along with Callen. Deeks ordered some type of fish and Kensi got a salad with low fat dressing.

After they got everything, they headed over to a table, and began eating.

"Beginning to make healthy choices, aren't we Kensi" said Callen with a smile

"Says the guy who eats a ton of bacon" Kensi retorted.

"Touché" Callen replied.

"Hey! That my line" called Deeks annoyed that someone used "his word" with Kensi. Soon enough, Deeks and Callen began arguing about how he doesn't own the word and how anyone can use it. Meanwhile, Kensi kept on thinking about Callen's comment about her eating choices. She wondered if everyone on the team thought of her as the girl who ate donuts and other unhealthy stuff everyday. She decided that she had to change everybody's opinion of her. After they were done arguing, the team got up and headed back to OPS. For the rest of the day, the team caught up with stuff they had to finish. There was no case, so each team member headed to their respectable places.

* * *

Deeks was driving home thinking about Kensi and how strange she has been acting lately. She kept on making faces when someone mentions her eating habits. She also ate a salad for lunch, which was something Deeks thought he would never see. He wondered if she might have a problem, but soon dismissed it, thinking how strong his Kensi is. He planned on taking her to dinner by the end of this week, to make sure she was ok.

* * *

Kensi drove home thinking about the day. She couldn't stop thinking about the comments Sam and Callen made about how she ate. Also, she couldn't stop thinking about Deeks and how he got so defensive when Callen said Touche to her, and how he said it was his line to use with Kensi. She felt touched that he thought it as their word, but why would he care for her? She was an ugly, fat girl, that is not Deeks' type at all.

When she got home, she kicked off her shoes, and went to her bathroom where the scale was. She stepped on the scale nervously hoping that her not eating donuts, exercising, and eating a salad for lunch paid off. The scale read 139.

"Yes! One pound closer to Deeks" she thought. She stepped off happy for once and soon got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review because I appreciate your feedback. Also, I am sorry if Kensi is out of character, and I realize she would never do something like this. Thank you!

* * *

"Why would I want you? You are a fat, ugly girl who eats to much" said Deeks.

Kensi woke with a start. She just dreamt that Deeks didn't love her and said how he really felt about her. Knowing she wouldn't beable to fall back asleep she got up and got ready to exercise so she could be productive. She got dressed and started runnging throughout her neighborhood. After running for a good 45 minutes she realized she had to get ready for work. So she went baxk to her house took a shower and got dressed. After her run that morning her stomach was growling from hunger, but Kensi ingnored it, thinking

"I will lose weight faster if I don't eat breakfast." So she went to work.

* * *

When Kensi arrived at OSP she was the last one to arrive. By then, she was really hungry. What wouldn't she give for sugary food, but remained determined and did not eat. It was a Friday, and everyone was hoping there would be no case. Luckily, for them there wasn't, so they all worked peacefully on paperwork. At noon they decided to eat lunch, this time they all brought their lunch and would just eat at the bullpen, except Kensi. She realized that she forgot a lunch. She was disappointed, but was relived because she wouldn't have to listen to everyonr tease her about her food choices. To make sure nobody was suspicious, she made up the lie that she wasn't feeling to well, and wasn't hungry. The boys accepted it, and they ate their lunch, and talked.

* * *

It was the end of the day and everyone was getting ready to go home. After Sam and Callen left, Deeks and Kensi were the last ones there. Deeks decided now was the time to ask her, so he casually asked

"Want to go get something to eat?"

Kensi's heart soared that he wanted to go eat with her, but then she remembered that he would probably be disgusted on what she ate, so she decided to lie saying

"Sorry, I would love to, but I don't feel good still so I just want to go home and rest."

Deeks looked disappointed, but said

"Okay, maybe another time"

"Sure" Kensi replied.

So they parted their ways and headed home.

* * *

Deeks drove home thinking about Kensi. She just didn't seem right to him, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He wanted to take her to eat sometime soon, but if she didn't want to he wouldn't push it. He decided he would try to get her on a date as soon as possible, butt without pushing her.

* * *

Kensi arrived home exhausted and hungry. She didn't want to eat too much, so she decided to eat an apple and some peanut butter. After she finished that, she realized how hungry she was, but she didn't want to gain weight by eating to many calories. She decided to skip on eating more, and went to weigh herself. 139 the scale read. Kensi was annoyed.

"How could have I stayed the same weight? I barely ate today." She thought. Then sbe realized she didn't exercise either so she decided to exercise to burn off some calories.

* * *

After exercising for a hour and a half Kensi was about to faint. She could barely stand up and she went to her bed and laid down. She thought to herself

"I probably burned off enough calories I should be close to losing another pound, I hope." She soon fell asleep, and dreamt of Deeks.

* * *

That is how Kensi's weekend went. All she did was eat a little bit of food, exercise heavily, and sleep. She lost around three pounds by Sunday night.

* * *

Author's note: I am sorry if this chapter is short. I didn't have much time to write today. I will probably update everyother day because I have homework, and other stuff to do. I will try my best. Also, please do not do what Kensi is doing. It is very unhealthy, and can cause serious damage. I know this because my friend had anorexia. So please don't do this. Also, if you want to request another story please comment or pm me. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I had a lot of stuff to do since it was the end of my school year. I will try my best to update as much as possible but I am going to camp soon so no guarantees. Also please leave a comment down below about what you think about the story, and what I can do to improve, but please no rude comments. Also, please be aware that I do not think Daniela Ruah is overweight. I think she has an amazing body. Thank you.

* * *

Kensi walked into work feeling exhausted. She didn't eat anything for breakfast, and she was very dizzy. She slowly walked over to her seat and sat down, exhausted just by walking a little bit. Sam and Callen who were already there looked at each other with concern, noticing her paleness, exhaustion, and that she lost weight. Overall, she looked horrible.

"You okay Kens?" asked Callen

"Yeah, just a little tired" replied Kensi.

"Well, you don't look the best. Are you sick?"

"I might be, I wasn't feeling good over the weekend" lied Kensi. She didn't want to tell them about her just exercising, and eating barely anything.

"Oh, well if you want to go home and get some rest, you can."

"No thanks" Kensi replied knowing if she went home all she would do is work out.

"Mornin woah what happened to you Kens?" Said Deeks as he walked in.

"Shut up Deeks. I am tired."

"Late night Kensi?" Deeks asked raising his eyebrows.

"Be nice she doesn't feel well." Callen said to Deeks warning him she wasn't in a good mood and not to push her buttons.

"We've got a case" called Eric from above. The guys got up immediately abd headed for the stairs. Kensi got up slowly, as her muscles hurt from the weekend.

"You coming Kens?" Asked Sam worried about the tough brunette.

"Yeah, just a little bit achy and tired."

"You should go home Kens." Callen said worried about her and the team.

"No I'm fine" Kensi said a little bit irritated.

"Kens, as your boss I order you to go home and get better so you can help this team to the best of your ability. And as your friend, you need to go home and recover becuase I can't stand to see you sick." Said Callen.

"Fine I will go home" said Kensi irritated. She decided once she got home she could take a short nap and then exercise.

"Feel better Kens" said Deeks and Sam.

"Bye guys"

* * *

Kensi got home went to her room and got into yoga pants and a tank top. She then went downstairs to her couch and laid for a nap. She decided she would wake up in a hour to start working out.

She woke up and looked at the clock and realized she selpt and it was about 6:00. She got up fast angry at herself for not getting upearlier like she planned to. She raced to her little workout area of her house to start working out like she planned to. She then realized she had to go to the bathroom so she went to her private on in her room because it had a scale. After going to the bathroom and washing her hands, Kensi took off all her clothes except for her underwear and bra. She ignored her mirror because she did not want to see her fat reflection. She stepped on the scale dreading on what she might see. 136 the scale read to Kensi dismay. After eating and doing nothing but sleeping which is certain to burn calories her weight was the same. She stepped off putting her clothes back on slowly. She kept thinking how if she hadn't slept all day she might have lost some weight and now she had to make it up.

She went back down to her workour area and decided she was going to exercise until 8:30 take a little break and then workout untill 11:00 when she would get ready for bed.

By 8:30 Kensi was both exhausted and starving. She went to her kitchen and looked to see if she had any low calorie foods. She found that all she really had was a bunch of unheathy food. Irritated and hungry she decided to see if water would help curb her hunger. She filled a glass up with some and began to drink. Suddenly the hunger pains in her stomach began to diminish. She then kept chugging water untill she was full. She wited five minutes untill she felt like she couls start exercising. She looked at the clock and saw it was about 8:50. She decided that she would workout until 11:15 just becuase she wanted to burn more calories. Still very full on water Kensi began working out. Five minutes into it she began to feel nauseous, and like she could puke, but ignored the pain thinking that it would pass, that she wanted to keep working out to burn more calories. Five minutes later the nausea grew more and more untill Kensi realized she was about to puke in any second and rushed to her bathroom to make it just in time to the toliet to throw up. All she threw up was water that she drank but it still felt horrible. After a few moments she decided she was fine and got up.

" I must of drank to much water to quickly and then exercised too soon." Thought Kensi. She decided she was fine and decided to go back and workout. She went downstairs ans started doing some ab workouts and the nausea started coming back she decided she was not going to vomit and kept working out. Suddenly she realized she was going to have to puke wether she liked it or not and ran back to her bathroom. Not even makomg it to the toliet this time Kensi threw up in her sink. It was still water and then she realized how much water she drank. She rinsied out her mouth, but then realized she was going to puke again she leaned into the toliet and threw up even more water. Then her stomach twisted again and she threw up not only water but bile too. It was especially painful and made Kensi's eyes water. She could feel the acidic bile on the throat and she felt like she could throw up more. She could infact, and soon her stomach was emptying the reat of its contents into the toliet. Kensi realized her body thought it was still exercising and had a full stomach thus why she kept on puking.

"Ugh never doing this again" thought Kensi. After a few more rounds of puking Kensi decided that she was done. She rinsed out her mouth and looked at the clock. 11:15 the clock read.

"Damn, its already 11:15 I wanted to get a bit more work done but I don't want to risk my stomach upset again. Oh well I can get some sleep and go to work tomorrow and burn off some more calories." Thought Kensi.

She took a shower (cold to burn more calories) got into pjs and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Kensi got up refreshed and ready to go. She went to her bathroom to get ready. She decided to weigh herself to see if she lost any weight. 135 the scale read. Joyus for losing weight Kensi did a little happy dance. She then realized throwing up might have helped her lose the weight even though it was just water. She then realized she could eat and then throw up everything she ate so she wouldn't have excess calories. Sje hated the feelomg of throwing up but she knew she needed to do it. She knew that was the best thing for her since she didn't think she could not stand the hunger anymore. She packed a big lunch for her knowing that she would just throw it up after and headed to work. She was ready to lose more weight, and win Deek's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys heres another chapter! This is from the teams point of view on Kensi's behavior. Please review but no hate. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favoriting so far. Also remember not to do the things Kensi is doing because it is very unhealthy. Thank you!

* * *

Callen knew something was up with Kensi's behavior. She never turned down food and she also lost weight so fast. When she came in on Monday morning looking like death ran over her and beat her to a pulp he knew she wouldn't be able to work. She also looked a lot thinner. Even though it was just two days since he last saw her he could already see she lost weight. He didn't know much about weight and stuff but he knew it wasn't healthy. He googled _rapid weight lost _and looked at the results. He found one websites about eating disorders and he clicked on it. He found out about anorexia and bulimia. As he read on he noticed that Kensi was portraying the traits that anorexics can have. Callen go increasingly worried about Kensi as he kept reading the harmful effects of eating disorders. He decided to text Sam and Deeks to come to his place later to talk about his findings.

* * *

Sam was worried about Kensi. He could tell she wasn't sick over the weekend and something was up. He decided to talk to Michelle about so he could get a woman's point of view.

"Michelle I think something is up with Kensi. She is lying about being sick, is not eating a lot, and has lot weight."

"Maybe she is really sick Sam you don't know."

"But I know Kensi she was not sick you can tell. She is not showing symptoms and even when she is sick she never lost a lot of weight. She is also avoiding food, which is crazy for her."

"I know this is crazy but it sounds like she might have an eating disorder. An old classmate had one and almost died from it. "

"No way! Not Kensi!"

"Sam I don't know it sounds like she might have one."

"I don't know maybe. I got to go Callen is calling me. " Sam said as he felt his phone vibrate.

_Come to my place tonight we need to talk._

Sam wondered if Callen was just as worried about Kensi as he was. He replied saying he would be there.

* * *

Deeks was worried. Kensi was never like this. First eating healthy food, and then barely anything from what he could see. Then coming to work looking horrible. That wasn't his Kensi. The one who would constantly eat junk food. The one who would joke around with him. She was his Fern, his princess, his everything. He didn't know what to do without her. He wanted to help her. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. His phone buzzed and he looked at it and saw Callen wanted him over that night to talk. He hoped that it was about Kensi. He knew something was up, and he was going to find out.

* * *

Deeks and Sam arrived tat Callen's house at 7:00 both wondering exactly this meeting was for.

"Hey whats up guys. Thanks for coming. Come in." Callen greeted them. Deeks and Sam walked in headed toward the couch and asked at the same time

"Why did you need us?"

"Well its about Kensi. I have noticed her strange behavior and doing some research I think she might be anorexic."

"I was talking to Michelle about it and that is what she said. I first didn't believe her but after thinking about it I think she may be right." Said Sam.

"What? No it can't be. Not Kensi. She wouldn't do it. Shes the one complaining about her size two jeans being to big. Why would she want to lose weight? Cried out Deeks.

"I don't know why she would, maybe to impress a guy? All I know is we need to help her before it is too late." Said Callen.

"What can happen if we don't help her in time." Asked Deeks worriedly.

"Kens could lose weight to the point to her body shutting down do to lack of nutrients. She can also become unable to get pregnant becuase her body stops, well umm as you put it Deeks , her biological clock or her lady phase and other serious stuff." Said Callen.

"She can even die" put in Sam. Deeks and Callen gave him a look like _how did you know that?_

"Michelle imformed me about it becuase she knew someone who had it" Sam replied to their bewildered looks.

"Well we need to do something about it. We can't just let Kensi waste away." Said Callen determined to help his friend.

"I agree. We should invite her over to one of ours houses and have a talk to her. She needs to know what she is doing is not safe and needs to stop. She also needs to know that we will support her through everything." Said Deeks.

"I agree. I think we should have it a your house Deeks becuase you are her partner. You first shouls invite and after she arrives Sam and I will show up. When you invite her don't tell her we will be there or she might get suspicious."

"Okay, when should I invite her over?"

"On Friday because there won't be work the next day. I know its later on in the week so we have to watch her closely to encourage to eat but I doubt its going to be easy."

"Great thanks for doing this I was starting to get really worried about her. "

"Any time Deeks she's my friend."

"Wait, what if she refuses to come to Deeks' house on Friday?" Asked Sam.

"Well then we go over to her house and talk to her." Said Callen after a moment.

"Okay"

"See you guys tomorrow I got to go walk Monty."

"Yeah see you guys I got to get home to Michelle"

"Thanks guys for coming over hopefully we can help Kensi. "


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys heres another chapter. Please review I really like hearing your opinion on the story. Thanks! Also DO NOT do what Kensi is doing it is very dangerous.

* * *

Kensi walked into the bullpen with a new confidence. She could eat so the guys wouldn't get suspicious about her eating habits but still lose weight. Her stomach was still sore from last night's exercise and throwing up so she didn't eat breakfast, but she would make up for it at lunch. She walked into the bullpen and headed to her seat.

"Hey Kens, feelin better?" asked Callen as she came in watching her closely.

"Yeah, I guess all I needed was a day off to recover a bit."

"Hey Kens you all better?" Asked Sam eyeing her closely.

"Yeah"

"Kensi! My partner you're back!"

"Yes Deeks I'm back"

The team then all started to get to work. It was all quiet for a bit before Deeks asked

"Hey Kens your jeans are a little big."

"Yeah I guess" said Kensi trying to stay casual not trying to get the guys suspicious, but she was jumping up and down with excitement becuase he finally noticed.

"Have you been trying to lose weight" asked Sam curiosity getting the best of him.

"No! Why would I want to do that?"

"Well I don't know you just look a lot thinner"

"Well I wasn't feeling well and this job is sort of stressful." Kensi retorted defensively.

"Well try to gain weight you don't look healthy"

"Sure" she lied

After that the team worked on paperwork until lunch time.

* * *

At lunch the guys were all watching Kensi to see if she was going go eat. What she did suprised them. She took a out a bag and pulled out her lunch. Her lunch included a turkey sandwich, salad, fruit, chips, and some trail mix. The guys were shocked. This blew their theroy away. They were confused on Kensi's behavior.

"So is she trying to lose weight or not" they all thought.

Kensi ate all her lunch before saying she had to go to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she locked the door. She knelt down in front of the toliet preparing to purge all she ate. She stuck her finger down her throat trying to get sick. Finally after a couple of time she finally tarted to gag. Then evrything came up. She did that a few times just to make sure everything was out of her system. She then rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands. After she headed out and went back to the bullpen.

* * *

While Kensi was in the bathroom thw guys were talking.

"What just happened I thought she wasn't eating" Deekssaid as soon as her left.

"I don't know" said Callen and Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"We can't accuse her of not eating because from what I just saw, she was eating"

"Well maybe she is getting better on her own and we don't need to intervene. Lets see how the rest of the week plays out and we will decide on Friday what to do." Said Sam.

"Okay, here she comes" said Deeks.

The conversation ended as Kensi came back. She looked completely normal execpt she was a bit pale but it was barely noticeable.

There was no case she the team was let out early. They all saod goodbye and parted ways.

* * *

When Kensi left she was starving. She headed to the nearest store to buy some food. She decided she wanted a huge meal so she decided to get a lot of food and get rid of it after. She got pastries, fruit, chips, and just anything unhealthy. She headed over to the pharmacy tk see if there was any weight loss stuff when she discovered some laxatives and she remembered that some girls in high school would use them to purge instead od vomiting. She decided to buy a few boxes and went to check out. After checking out she put everything in her car and headed home.

When she got home she was nearly shaking with hunger. She put out evrything out on her kitchen table. She organized it into sections and she decided she was going to eat section by secetion then she was going to take laxatives and get rid of it all. So Kensi started to eat. She ate for 15 minutes straight before she started to feel a bit full. It took another 15 minutes to finish eating all the junk she bought and for her to sick. She decided then to take the laxatives. She felt so disgusted with herself that she took all the laxatives in a box and swollowed them without reading the directions. She washed them down with a glass of water and waited for the "magic" to happen. Suddenly her stomach twisted, so she grabbed the laxative box ans she ran to the bathroom not expecting results so fast. When she got to the bathroom she started to pull down her pants when she realized she was going puke. For being on a nearly empty stomach for so long and then eating a huge amount junk food, her body wanted to get rid of it all so she started puking, hard. After a couple of minutes Kensi stopped puking for a decent amount of time. Her stomach then twisted again and she realize she was going to have diarrhea. She quickly pulled down her pants and sat on the toliet. After a minute or so she realized the laxatives were in full effect. Her stomach then twisted again and she knew she was about to puke and she grabbed trashcan and puked in that. She realized that her body didnt like all the junk food so fast and just needed to get rid of it all. After few minutes the puking stopped but diarrhea didn't. Kensi decided to see when the diarrhea would end so she picked up the box and read :do not take more than two or else diarrhea can last up to 8hrs.

"Oh shit" she thought. She looked at the clock 4:30 it read.

"I took them around four... damn I got seven and a half more hours of this? Well there goes exercising. "

* * *

She tried to keep hydrated but that made things worse. It would stop but it would come back 20 minutes later. So by 6 hours later Kensi could barely move. After another round on toliet she started to see black and she stood up and then everything went black and she felt herself hitting the ground...

* * *

Hey guys. This will be the last chapter for a while(i think). I am going to camp soon,and I also want to improve the story more. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. I will try to update soon but it will probably be in a week or so but it might be more. Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
